Sakura's Bloodline Found:Angelic
by sasamicabbit
Summary: Angels,demons,sibilings,battles,power,fantasy world,enemies,boys,oh and a bloodline.Take all that in on your sixteenth birthday Sakura.chapter 5 finally up!
1. Chapter 1:Sakura

Sakura's bloodline found:Angelic

**15 years ago**

_" Take your sister and run to Konoha as fast as possibal.Don't stop for anything or anyone,do yall understand?" said a man with silver short hair and dark green eyes and light tanned " Yes,father but what about you and mother?" said two twins. One was a female with light salamon hair with dark bluegreen eyes and dark tan skin and the other a male with silver long hair pulled back into a low ponytail(alot like Neji's ponytail) with light lime green eyes and light tanned like is father. " She and I will stay here to fight the demons that Two tailed Neko demon let out. Now go before that thing captures our little flower! Oh, and take some of the royal guards with you to keep you safe okay. " Yes sir father." said the young male. _

_With all was said the two twins ran and some of the guards ran into the forest with swift speed. They was jumping through the trees with great speed to reach their destination in time to go back and help the others,the female was moving fast and smooth enough so she wouldn't wake up the baby.As the sun was rising for the moring they decided to have some water at a small stream that looked very clean." Kenji I think we should get some water and take a break for a few minutes, don't you think?" said the female twin. " No Ran, I think we should keep going-," " But what about the others they might be tired and have you forgotten we have a little baby with us she might be thirsty and-," she was cut off by Kenji. " You didn't let me finish sister I was about to say we could get some water but we must keep going after that." said Kenji. " Oh, well you should have said that at first and maybe I wouldn't have said what I had said." said Ran looking away from her brother. _

_" Lady Ran,do you want me to bath the little one for you?" said the female guard that was traveling with them." Oh,well thanks, but I'll do it. She's my sister anyways, you just rest and don't call me Lady Ran, Ran will do nicely thank you very much," said Ran. " Sorry lad- I mean sorry Ran." said the female guard. _

_A few minutes later."I think we should be going now sister at this rate we won't get there til one week in the night if we keep this pace up," said Kenji. " Okay, you guys lets move out." Ran said._

_Three days later." Brother we haven't slept in days can't we stop to some sleep?"said Ran."No, we have to keep going until we reach Konoha, I'm sure it's not to far at the speed we was going at. " Then let just travel some more then can we stop?" Ran said giving off her cute innocene eyes that would make anyone give in to whatever she asks for." Fine...but after that we are not stopping after that. Do you under stand?" Kenji said. " Thanks baby brother!" Ran said happily.Even though she was happy Kenji was angery at Ran for calling him baby brother, she only came seven minutes earlier than he did . " Don't call me baby brother ever again got it!" Kenji said angerily. " Fine,but you sure are no fun...baby...brother!" Ran said teasily.Kenji got so angery that he went faster, so the guards did the same,but Ran didn't want to wake up her baby sister so she just keep up with the pace she was going at. Looking down to see her baby sister's face for the first time she saw how pretty she was. **" Man she's going to be one heck of a babe when she becomes a teenager. She looks more like mom than I do. I wonder what her eyes look like?" **Ran said to herself. _

_Then when she looked up to see the others they were just standing there with their mouth agapped. " Hey, what are you guys looking at?" She asked. One of the male guards just pointed infront of where they was looking in. When Ran looked at what he was pointed at she almost die at what she saw.There in cold blood was her father in the arms of the Two tailed Neko demon. _

_The demon was just standing there with her head down and her long silver and dark red hair covering her cat-like features and her female curves until she started to raise her head. At what they saw on the demons face made them want to kill the beast.She was standing there with a bloody smirk on her face.Then she started to smile harder showing her teeth.On her teeth you could see so much blood that stained her teeth,then she took here touge and licked her teeth pearly white clean,then she just smiled looking at the man in her arms and said, " This man's blood was so delicous i hope his children's blood is better...hahaahaaaaahaaaaaaaa." Bitch, what have you done to our father?"Kenji said even more angerily than before."Don't act stupid it don't suit you Kenji-kun,because you know what i did to your sweet little father here haahaaha,"said the demon slyily.Then suddenly everything went silent.After a few more minutes of silenance Ran was the one to break the silenance."...Why...?"The demon turned her eyes not moving her head to Ran who seemed to be in a state of fear and anger at the same time."Well,my dear i love blood and your village was the closest thing i could get to for some dinner before i go back to my sleeping state again." the demon said still slyily."You demon i'll kill you,"Ran spat. Ran suddenly started to run at the demon who was looking at the girl with a lust for blood at her, suddenly she was stopped by the female guard,satanding right in front of her."Don't waste time on the demon my Lady Ran,she does not deserve it from someone of your status." The female guard said proudly looking back at the demon who looked really pissed off,because she wasn't going to get to have the girl for a midnight snack."...But... Miss... Dalila...I." Ran said with tears forcing their way to her eyes." When I joined the village Yuriko(a.k.a.Village of Birth) I admit that i didn't want to become a ninja just to protect a stuck up princess,but when i meet you my opinon changed about you,you are kind,devoted to your work, and you care for others who are peasents to you,but what amazed me about you was that you always saw them as people and not peasents you saw them as your firends and thats why I devoted my life to protect you Lady Ran...thats why I'm going to kill this demon for you!" Ran could only stare in aw at how much a impact she had on a highly skilled ninja as her guard."Thank you." Ran said quietly while tears flowed down her silk-like cheeks."Now you two go before we start our battle with this demon,oh and don't thank me it's my pleaser to protect you.Now go!" Dalila said as she watched as the two left,making sure they got far enough she turned to look back at the demon."Hahaaaahaaaaa..." the demon started to laugh."What's so funny?" Dalila said angerily."You and your pathetic attempt to keep her safe by giving up your life in exchange.Haahaaaaaaaahaa!" The demon said heartlessily."Hmph, then you must not know whats it's like to love someone to actully give everything you have for that person?" Dalila said with pride."WHY WOULD I GIVE MY LIFE UP FOR A HUMAN,THAT'S INSANE!"the demon spat with furry." What's your name demon?"Dalila asked hoping the demon would respond to her.""It was Michiko,but now it's Neko the Two Tailed demon...why?"the demon asked."Because i always learn the name of my opponent before i kill them and i must say you live up to both of your names but the way you act doesn't show your beauty it only shows your uglyness."Dalila said.Dalila then started to reach to her side to take out some kunai,twirling them onto her fingers showing that she was on the offence and defence. The other guards did the same that was left behind.The demon only smiled at their silly attempt to actullay fight someone who was not only a demon but a strong demon at that."You do realize there's more than one way to skin a cat!" Dalila said." Merooow!" Neko meowed firecely._

_Two more days passed after their incounter with the demon and the twins were tired and very weak from their endless run through the forest,but the two was determined to met their destination." Sister, you look tired do you want to-," Kenji was then cut off by his sister. " Brother before you say what you were about to I have got only this to say and I will not repeat myself...we... I repeat... we will not stop for anything or anyone we **will **reach our destination." Kenji could only look in aw at his sister and nodded to what she said,because even though she had the beauty features of their mother,she had the mind,heart,and purity of their father.Just thinking about her made him wander if his baby sister will turn out the same way.Konoha was only afew more hours away before they would be at entrance gate that surrounded the village.Nght had fell and there was a cresent moon in the dark midnight blue skyies that had stars that twinkled in the sky as if dancing through the sky._

_" Brother,I can feel the chakra flow of the Hidden Leaf Village.It's probably going to take about another two hours before we actually get there."Ran stated."Good,but we should try and finish this up soon to go see if there's any survivers in the village." Kenji said. The sun was setting and it was close to nightfall. Sudden out of the blue everything went pitch black and the only thing the twins could hear was the sound of bells clinging together. Then a demonic aura was heading for the two at great speed." Brother! something's coming!" Ran shouted out.** " Damn, that's the demon's chakra I sense. I thought the guards would've been able to hold her down for awhile longing. I guess my I was wrong."** Kenji thought._

_" Pity,that those guards gave their lives for nothing, but their blood was good but I bet not as good yall's are...hahahaahaaa!" Neko said excitedly. " No!" Ran screamed. "Yes! their died and it's all because you didn't give me the kid. That's the only reason I'm here I need a new body of course." Neko purred. "What do you mean you need the kid...wait ..your not talking abo..-" Kenji stopped." Yes, I need your baby sister as my new body." Neko said. "Well, you won't get her while we're around!" Kenji shouted. " Then I'm just going to have to change that now aren't I." Neko said._

_Neko lundged herself at the Ran tring to get the baby, but Kenji appeaded in front of them and hit Neko with the back hand of his fist that sent Neko flying the other way. " I didn't expect anything less from the number one jounin's son in the Village of Yuriko." Neko said while leaning against a tree trying to push herself up. " I see that you are smart to take notice and you should also take caution." Kenji said full of pride. " You shouldn't act so smug little Kenji-kun." Neko said now standing fully tall and ready to pounce her opponents into the ground with her claws. " Just because you're a female doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."Kenji said with his hand on his kunai holster ready to attack Neko with everythuing he had. " I don't expect you to..rrrrrahhh" Neko said while charging at Kenji and Ran once again._

_To be continued:_


	2. Chapter 2:Sakura's Past part II

**Disclaimer:Sorry but i don't own Naruto**

(author note)Hope you enjoy the continuation of Sakura's past part two!

**Last time:**

_Neko lundged herself at the Ran tring to get the baby, but Kenji appeaded in front of them and hit Neko with the back hand of his fist that sent Neko flying the other way. " I didn't expect anything less from the number one jounin's son in the Village of Yuriko." Neko said while leaning against a tree trying to push herself up. " I see that you are smart to take notice and you should also take caution." Kenji said full of pride. " You shouldn't act so smug little Kenji-kun." Neko said now standing fully tall and ready to pounce her opponents into the ground with her claws. " Just because you're a female doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."Kenji said with his hand on his kunai holster ready to attack Neko with everythuing he had. " I don't expect you to..rrrrrahhh" Neko said while charging at Kenji and Ran once again._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_" Ran, run now.Quickly!" Kenji shouted to Ran while still trying to fight the demon to buy time for the two."...But...Kenji..." Ran started." No buts, now go,go to Konoha and make sure little sis is going to be alright.I promise I won't die at the hands of a filthy demon such as this one.Now go!" Kenji ordered while putting up a chakra wall_**(A/notes:If thats possibal)**_to allow the to sisters of his to escape." ...Right...Oh,little bro be careful." Ran said as she started to make her escape with her baby sister._

_Ran jumped through the forest now at great speed yet still not at a speed that would hurt her little sister.**" Man Kenji you better not die,because if I'm stuck with lilsis all along I'll pull you from your grave and give you a good whack on the head." **Ran said to herself._

_" You do know you'll just end up like your little friends Kenji-kun." Neko purred seductivly while pining him to a tree. "Humph...don't bet you life on that or you'll surly die you demon and don't call me Kenji-**kun**!" Kenji yelled while unpining himself and pining her to the ground with him on top of her hips.**(A/notes: to close Kenji..rrrr)**" I only call you that because one day you'll be all mine one day and why not you're the one on top of me...meow." Neko purred. Then Kenji realize their position and hurrily go off her." You bitch how dare you and I'll never be yours it's just in your dreams or should I say nightmares." Kenji said while smiling smuggly. "There you go again being smug I guess I'm going to have to fix that too aren't I.Neko jumped at Kenji trying to claw into his skin. Kenji dodged her attack and turn his body counterclock wise and stabed the back of her back with a kunai that he had in his hand that she didn't know about.Neko was fast but not fast enough to dodge the attack.The pain that was inflicked on her back left her boby almost limp. " You basterd you planned that attack, you knew that I was fast so you went for me went I attacked and went for my blind spot.I guess your not stupid after all."Neko said as she fell to her knees in pain." You are correct about some of the attack but my dear kitty there are two things that you are wrong about.One I didn't plan that attack I just simply saw a flaw in your attack and went for your blind spot you left open and two I'm not a basterd."Kenji explained and stated while getting ready to go but he forgot that Neko's body was almost limp and then she took that time to attack him from behind." You shouldn't turn your back on an enemy Kenji-kun!" Neko shouted and was about to trip Kenji but he jumped and disappeared and reappeared behind Neko and just before he attack,Kenji said," You should know I never let down my guard in the line of battle Neko." Then he did a full blow backbreaker fist attack on her. Neko then fell to the ground and didn't move.So once Kenji seem to have his guard down while he was about to jump into the trees and catch up with his sister,Neko got back up and disappeared and then reappeared infront of Kenji and used all her chakra to knock him in the face,sending him into the ground creating a crater and Kenji then passed out." Humph...I told you not to turn your back on an enemy Kenji-kun...rrah...damn this body...it's getting to...weak...I need that infant childs...body before time runs out,"Neko said while disapearing "And by the way the moon is positioned I don't have long...damn!" Neko shouted._

_Ran was sure now that she was close." With that kind of chakra waving in the forest how could you not know it's not Konoha."Ran giggled.Just when she jumped on the next branch of a tree an arua hit her and she knew who's it belonged to." Neko!" Ran said in a shocked tone.Just then the cat demon appeared infront of her." I'll have my body now little girl." Neko purred.Ran stepped back and almost fell but she caught herself before it happened." Why..do you want my baby sister?" Ran asked trying not to be afraid." I thought I told you all ready I need her for my new body little one." Neko said." Why and what have you done with my lil brother you demon?" Ran yelled at the cat demon that was now inches away from her face(almost in kissing range)." Your brother died and the reason I want her is because...well...my time is running and I need a new body,that's why." Neko said taking a few more centimeters toward Ran."No,..no you're wrong kenji's not dead,he's still alive,and I don't understand why my baby sister why not someone else?"Ran shouted." Because,she's a very powerful chakra holder and I need a body like thatand yes your dear brother is dead."Neko cooed while breathing at Ran's ear.Then out of the blue Neko suddenly kissed Ran on the lips.Ran then gasped and Neko took that oppertunity to slide her tongue into her mouth.Ran suddenly felt limp and gave into the kiss.Then the unexpected happened._

_" Get away from her you demon!" someone said.Then Neko was punched in the face very hard,and I mean hard." You stay away from my daughter!"said the person while taking her mask off showing who she was." MOM!" Ran shouted."Are you okay sweetie did that mean cat hurt you and your sister in anyway?" The mother asked her child." YEAH!She kissed meand no,she didn't hurt lilsis!" Ran shouted." Ew! Was it with or without tongue?"The mother asked." Mom!...It was with tongue." Ran said quietly while blushing alittle.The mother just looked her chlid and then looked at the demon very angery and said," You!"Neko got out of the baseball sized field crater the woman knocked the demon into and looked up at the woman and said, " What?"THe woman jumped down for the tree and landed in front of the demon and said," How dare you take my dauhter's 'first kiss' that was soppused to be taken by her first love!" Ran only stared at her mother in confusion." What first...Oh my God...that was my first kiss ahaaaaaaahaaa!" Ran spazzed out." Ran! Stop fooling around and get lil flower out of here now!" Ran's mother said while not taking her eyes off of the demon that now stood in front of her." Right ...I'll get going now." Ran said when she was about to leave she turned to her mother and said," Be careful mom, she kill the guards,brother and dad." Then she turned to leave._

_Just hearing that made her mother not just angery but,furious.The battle soon began._

_" My first kiss...hummm?" Ran said while jumping through the trees.** " Hey, you can't think of that kiss it was done by a demon and not a female demon!"** Inner Ran said." Yeah I know that you idoit."Ran said madly.**" You ...You liked it d-didn't you and don't lie I'm you of course!"** Inner Ran said." So maybe I did like it alittle but I didn't love it."Ran said.**" Oh my God...you want another one and don't tell me that your going to turn into a les..-"**Ran cut her inner self off by saying," So if I do want a another one...and...I..mi...oh l-look theirs the gates that surround the village hidden leaf!"Ran said in a hurry._

_Ran got past the guards in few seconds do to some special tatics she learned from her best friend.She was very surpised that people was still out at this time of the night**(it's only 11:00pm,her village had curfew)**.As she walked into the village more, she notice that men were staring at her while she walked by,she didn't think to much of their stares because she was non to less very naive.Men was whilsting as she walked by a small group of them and commenting on how she looked.**(You know** **what kind of comments).**_

_" You're lucky I'm in a hurry or I would kill you right now." Neko said walking away from the almost lifeless body that laid behind her and then she disappeared in a swift motion._

_Neko then arrived at the village and found the guards at the front gate and said," Stupid fools no one should take pity on ya'll,but you're also I'm in a hurry." Neko said while trying to find the scent of the two females." Ah, there you are my dear."Neko said while turning into her human form so she wouldn't be stop from her quest._

_Ran found herself lost in the middle of town when she had arrived to the Hokage's building and decided to go in,but first she had to takeout the guards thar was in her way.First she just tried walking into the place hoping that they would see her.How well do you think she did? Not good at all._

_" Hey you stop!" One guard said while walking up to her to get a good look at her face.**" Great, just when you think you can do something in the shadows you get caught.Time to go!" Ran thought.** Ran then took off toward the gate to see how far she would get but the guard was really fast.He caught her in a matter of seconds,but this was no ordinary girl that he was dealing with.The next thing you know Ran hit three pressure points in his neck and he stood in the same place he was but he dropped Ran and then the other guard just had to get involved."Hey!What's going on over there?" The other guard said.When the first guard didn't say anything he stated to walk over to where he was.Once he was close enough he saw Ran and was about to yell but she hitted a pressure point in his body so he would got paralized.Ran then took the opperatunaty to jump the gate and go toward the large building._

_" Hey there cutie you lost?"A young man said to Neko.She only look at him and began to walk on toward the scent of the two females." Hey!Sweetie I was talking to you,you should answer to me."The young man said.**" He must be drunk,maybe that's what making my nose hurt...but I don't have time for this I have to get that kid."**Neko said to herself." Leave me along you drunk ass!"Neko hissed. The young man looked her like she had something so her face that looked werid.Neko started to walk off again then she felt a hand grab her wrist." Hey bitch! I don't think you know who I am so I'll just tell you I'm-."He was then cut off by a super punch to the face,and then he was on the ground cringing in pain." No man shall touch me like that got it or you get a little from my fist got it?"Neko yelled.The young man on the ground just nodded and ran away.Neko then went back to searching." So that's where you're headed,tsk,tsk, bad girl now I'll have to kill you before this is over.Hahaaahaaa."_

_To be continued?_

_Author notes: Hey! lilcabbit here send some reviews about this part too.Please.(the next story coming very soon trust me.)_


	3. Chapter 3:Sakura's Past PartIII

**Disclaimer:Sorry but i don't own Naruto**

(author note)Hope you enjoy the continuation of Sakura's past part three!

**Last time:**

_" Hey there cutie you lost?"A young man said to Neko.She only look at him and began to walk on toward the scent of the two females." Hey!Sweetie I was talking to you,you should answer to me."The young man said.**" He must be drunk,maybe that's what making my nose hurt...but I don't have time for this I have to get that kid."**Neko said to herself." Leave me along you drunk ass!"Neko hissed. The young man looked her like she had something so her face that looked werid.Neko started to walk off again then she felt a hand grab her wrist." Hey bitch! I don't think you know who I am so I'll just tell you I'm-."He was then cut off by a super punch to the face,and then he was on the ground cringing in pain." No man shall touch me like that got it or you get a little from my fist got it?"Neko yelled.The young man on the ground just nodded and ran away.Neko then went back to searching." So that's where you're headed,tsk,tsk, bad girl now I'll have to kill you before this is over.Hahaaahaaa."_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_" Sir Hokage,don't you think you've worked hard enough?"said the young assaintine."No, I have a duty to the village now and there is no one else to take over my job rght now."The hokage said."Well is there anything I can get you?"said the young assaintine."Maybe just some coffee,yeah some coffee please."the Hokage said."okay I'll be back."the assaintine said while walking to the door._

_Bam!" lord Hokage Sir! We for this intruder on the fifth floor of the building sir!"The guard said while Ran was kicking and screaming to get out of his grasp,but that only made him hold tighter."Hey, let me go you...you..you...um...big hand creepo, let me go!"Ran yelled."Let me see the intuder please."The Hokage said." Yes sir."The guard then took Ran out of the hold he held on her and lossened it so he could show the Hokage the intruder." A female child?"The Hokage said surpised." Yeah! You got a problem with that,me being a girl and all?" Ran shouted while still trying to get on of the hold." No, it's just a surprised that a young girl in your condition was able to get passed my elite guards."the Hokage stated while looking at the girl with interest." Well I am the most elite jounin's daughter of the Village if Yuriko and..."Ran was cut off by the Hokage himself." What did you just say child?"The hokage said firmly and seriously." I just said I'm the daughter of the most elite jounin in the Village of Yuriko."Ran restated." I thought you looked faimiler. Your father,mother and I are very good friends,young miss.And I must say you have your father's attatude and your mother's good looks."The hokage said making Ran blush furiously." Let the young girl go now Monzo." The Hokage ordered." Yes sir." Monzo the guard releast the girl and waited by the door._

_" So your their daughter,I could have sworn they had a son aswell."The hokage said.Then Ran just looked at the floor in silence." Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear of the lost.So when did he pass on?" Ran stared at the man before she had answered." A few days ago sir." Ran said sadly." Is that your reason of coming her miss?"The Hokage questioned." No. I came because a demon attacked our village just afew days ago." Ran said while looking at the shocked face on the hokage." No why didn't anyone send a messeger bird when this happened?"The hokage questioned again._

_" No...wait..don't come any...ahhhhhhhh...!" Someone shouted outside the door."Silly basterd don't every touch me." Neko said calmly." Don't move or I'll have to stop you." A guard said."I really don't have time for your tom foolery.So move!"Neko yelled._

_" We didn't have time because the demon attack at night and it was unexpected."Ran said while trying to conseal her tears." Is everyone alright did your village make it out okay ?" The hokage asked seriously."No, most was slaughtered by the beast and had their blood sucked from their bodies." Ran said tearfully." What about your parents?" the Hokage asked. Ran just looked away unable to tell him what had happened. The hokage unstood the silence and didn't question foward he know that his best friends were now gone.He then noticed the small bundled thing in her arms." What's that in your arms there?"Hokage asked out of curiosity._

_Neko stood in the middle of the hallway while her head hung low she began to lift her hand that was covered in blood,and began to lick her fingers that had blood dropping off her hand like a running fosit.Neko then said," Delicous...hahaaa...I wnat more!" She then pulled up her head and on her face was a sadistic grin that only meant that she was going to get what she wanted.She then started to walk down the hallway whilsting a tune._

_" My baby sister,she was born afew weeks before the demon attack the village. She's our last hope." Ran said while looking at the baby's pale beautyful plump face and gorgeous plastal pink hair and small little body.**" She has an unusal large forehead for a baby,but it makes her even cuter." **Ran thought." Well I can tell that when she becomes a teenager she will be beautyful,wise,powerful and cared for." the Hokage said which made Ran smile in delightment._

_'CRASH'_

_" What was that?" They both said in unision._

_" Babe...where ...are..you...you can't play...hide-and-seek for so loonnnggg." Neko purred. While still walking down the hall comeing closer and closer to the hokage's office while swaying from side to side almost like she was drunk._

_" She's coming.Sir Hokage the demon is coming for the baby,my little sister."Ran said in a quiet hush tone voice." Ran go out the window I'll be right behind you okay."Hokage said in an also hush tone."Right...and thank you."Ran said while trying to slip out the window." It's my pleaser to help my friend's children."the Hokage said while he started to do some handsigns and began to put up a chakra wall to conseal their chakra aura._

_Just then Neko noticed a small amountchakra that was just then used enough for her to notice.Neko then smiled evily and the pretended to walk away while consealing her chakra.Then once she noticed the chakra was then let down she busted through the door and was about to attack anything that was moving, but she didn't." Is it possible they got away that fast? Well then this will only delay my time...I must act fast." Neko said while starting to jump out the window." There you are my precious vessel."Neko purred evily.then she jumped out onto the roof and ran after her._

_**" I've got to end this now.I can't keep running."** Ran thought to herself. " Neko!"Ran yelled while stoping on the roof." So you decided to stop running,now be a good little princess and give me my vessel."Neko calmly said while walking toward Ran. Ran then smirked." What are you smirking about?"Neko hissed." Because I'm not going to give up without a fight and because your not going to get my baby sister." Ran said while she throw up her baby sister and took a kunai for her kunai holster and through it at the baby.It then combusted and smoke came from the baby." What the..." Neko hissed. Out of the blue Ran came charging at the demon and scored a direct hit at her side and spilled her side alittle." D-damn you...you little bitch!" Neko said while trying to hold her side as it bleed." You didn't expect that from me now did you, you might have expected something like that from my brother,but he's not the only one who trains you know." Ran then took another chanse to strike the hurt demon with another kunai strike this time she pierced her shoulder. Ran smirked st that move because that was the first attack she learned with a kunai." How d-dare you." Neko sneered while learning to the side alittle._

_**" Oh no if I don't hurry Ran could die,but there's only one way I can defeat that monster yet it pains me to know that my third child will never know her real mother, but it is all I can do for her until me meet someday."** Ran's mother thought while running toward the hidden leaf village._

_" Man I'm getting to old of taking care of children, but it is for a good cause." the Hokage said while jumping for roof to roof of bulidings and houses. The hokage then looked down at the infants face and what he saw shocked him almost into a heartattack.The baby had cystal clear emarld green big eyes that even the most coldest men can be melted by.He stared at the sight in aw, because she had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.when he kept on looking into the baby's eyes he saw why the demon wanted her so badly and he couldn't blame her ,but he was not going to her the baby she so desired._

_**" NO..how could I had let myself be fool by that attack,I was even taught how to counterattack against that hit...I could i be so foolish.Oh no here she comes!"** Ran thought while laying on the roof half beaten to a pulp." Here's where it all ends for you girlily..arrrahhhhh!"Neko roared coming down at Ran with intense speed to crush her body into peices._

_" Get aaway from my baby you demon!" Ran's mother pierced the ears of all who was watching the fight that raged between the two females.Ran's mother got infront of the attack and took it full on,all the pain that Ran was suppose to suffer from, she took the blow just for the one person that fills her with sweet smiles.**(she loves her other children too she just only thought about Ran just for those few minutes)** Ran could only stare in horror as her mother was being crush from the intense pressure." MOTHERRRR!" Ran,ran to her mother's sidecrying,because the last attack Neko used drained alot of her chakra and she couldn't move for the time being._

_" It's okay my little one you did your best and I'm proud of you..so don't cry." Ran's mother tried to sooth her tears away but couldn't she just keep crying." Akina-chan, I don't know what to do now." Hokage said while standing behind Ran with the baby in his arms." Hokage-sama..." Akina started " Yes,...Akina-chan?" Hokage asked trying to cut back his tears." Can you bring me my baby to my arms?" Akina saked still laying still on the roof." Yes Akina-chan." The hokage bent down to put the baby in her arms." You know what I think I finally can up with a name for our lil flower here... I'll call her Sakura...yeah Sakura like the cherry blossoming flowers..." Akina then fell into a brief deep sleep._

_"Finaly I've got my hands on this hard to get angel...now my vessel prepare."Neko hissed still out of breath and still low on chakra.Sakura for some reason woke up and started to cry." Give her back now Neko!" Ran shouted tring to get the child back,but was knocked out by Neko with her free hand.Ran then flew off the roof into a building wall creating a hole in it._

_Suddenly, Sakura's cries awakened the sleeping woman." Neko give me my baby** now** !" Akina yelled" Humph...oh and what are you going to do if I don't Akina-san." Neko cooed." This...**Angelic spirit awaken!** " Akina yelled." No impossible.. you can't I have your baby with me don't you remember?" Neko said frighten." **I remember Neko,but I'm going to give you just what you want...my cherry blossom! Angelic arrow!"**Akina yelled in a angelic voice.Suddenly Akina glowed bright gold and all her clothes turned into a gorgeous kimono." Noooooooooo!" Neko yelled."**This is what you wanted and I'm giving it to you...but you will not have control in anyway Neko you are only an emotion!"** With that an arrow pure as white appeared and flashed before them._

_A few days later:_

_Ran woke up in a hospital." Where mother and Neko..and Sakura?"Ran asked the hokage with concern." We was greatful that you little sister suvive the exploden,but... sadly your motherdidn't make it and Neko thank goodess didn't make it either it was like the impact only effected those two. But your mother's lost will not go unnoticed you can make sure of that." the Hokage said embracing the young girl." Thank you Sir Hokage but can I see my little sister now?" Ran asked. the Hokage stood up and led her to a room full of babies and Sakura was not to go unnoticed because she was the only one with pink pastal locks." Hokage..you do know I'm leaving to go and see if there's any suvivers right?" Ran asked while turning toward the old man." Unfortellty yes but you must make sure you come back one day okay."Hokage stated." Of course I'll be back with others I'm sure." Ran said looking at the old man still with tears rolling down her cream like cheeks." Oh and I got a surpise for you before you go."The Hokage said while walking her to another room.He open the door and there stood by the window was her brother. tears flowed down her cheeks even more."BOTHER!" Ran yelled embracing her brother with a big hug._

_As they was about to leave,the hokage stood with the rest of the village and they waved their good-byes.As they turned to leave the hokage told them the truth about their sister and told them to come back soon." Sir Hokage.." " Yes?"The hokage asked," ...Give her a good ..home please..!"Ran yelled as they turned their good-byes**." I sure will."**the hokage said in his mind while still waving good-bye,he just nodded to her question and she smiled leaving._

_To be continued_

_author's notes: Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4:New Arrivels

**Disclaimer:Sorry but i don't own Naruto**

(author note):This is the start of the present time where Sakura will learn her secerts!Hope you enjoy

**Last time:**

_As they was about to leave,the hokage stood with the rest of the village and they waved their good-byes.As they turned to leave the hokage told them the truth about their sister and told them to come back soon." Sir Hokage.." " Yes?"The hokage asked," ...Give her a good ..home please..!"Ran yelled as they turned their good-byes**." I sure will."**the hokage said in his mind while still waving good-bye,he just nodded to her question and she smiled leaving._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Brother, we're almost there." A medium-size tall(shorter than the male) female said with a sweet child-like voice that would cause men to go insane from her voice who looked as if she was in her mid twenties.She had long light salamon hair tied into a loose end ponytail that reached the bach of her legs and some of it hung in her face(just like the front of Sakura's) .Dark bluegreen eyes that pierced the night and day at anytime and dark tan flawless skin that looked good enough to eat.She was wearing an unusal type of clothing that wasn't farmiler around the district of Konoha.It look like a chinese dress(think of a holter top that looks like a swimsuit that show the top of your breast) at the neck area that had a black and white choker with a silver clip on the back of it.The chest area was very expose so you could see a fair share of her cleavage(don't worry guys she has big ones).On the top of her...well um..cleavage was a black leather strap that went all the way to the side of her back.At the top of her arms there was silver angel winged jelwery that was around her arms.Her back was expose and lead all the way to the mid-end of her back where a large white kimono bow laid.At her stomach area was a skin-tight black leathery cloth that was attached to the bottom of the chinese-like shirt,it showed her well toned stomach that made her look small with very good curves that women would kill for.At he hip area there a kunai holster laid that went around her hips.At the back of the holster there was two kanata that was black and white that had beautiful designs on them.On them was cherry blossoms,water lilies,and a spring flower(it representes her mother name(Akina):spring flower(Golden yellow as the border with a pich of pink in the flower).Her sister's(Sakura):cherry blossoms(Red as the border and pink in the flower).And her name(Ran):water lily(Plum as the border and white in the flower.) at the handle was a design in the handle that meant purity.Ay the end of the sheth was a red ribbon that meant blood and a small teady bear key chain at the end of the ribbon.On her hips she wore a black leather spilt dress that seemed to be like athe end of a fighting outfit.It was spilted from the start of a small part of her hip and ended at the end.She wore white spandex shorts that was very high that showed her long smooth inter thight-muscled thights and over her thight there was another kunai holster with weapons in it.She wore long black shiny combat boots(like the ones Sakura wore in the manga stories when Naruto returned from his tree year training)with silver metal plates at the front of them that finished her outfit.

" I know sister." A tall(about 6' 2) young man said with a deep sexy husked voice that would melt women where they stood who also was in his mid-twenties.He had long silver hair that laid on his back teasing his face as he ran.Some did hang in his face but nit that much.(Like Sakura's just alittle shorter)His eyes was electric lime eyes that could hunt you for many weeks in your sleep and light tanned flawless skin that a would be smooth like a woman's.His face loked like he could pass as a man and woman.His face features was some what like a man would look like in women's dreams:drop dead sexy hottie gorgeous(if possible).His clothing was like a males yukata(looks like Neji's from the time Naruto comes back you could find him wearing a yukata of some sort.The top was white and it was rarly big for him making him look small.The opening of the top exposed some of his chest,it went all the way to his mid-stomach area.His chest was very well tone,you could tell that he trained alot.At the part of his stomach was toned abs.His arms could not be exposed for his sleeves were to long.His bottom's was black and he had on some geta's(wooden thong shoes).He had a kanata too.His was black and red withe beauiful designs on his too.His had the symbol of their clan(it looks like a flower with two swords pierced through it.)He also had a cherry blossom on his aswell(It had a black border and the flower was blood red).His kunai holster was on both of his arms because no one could see them.

" Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!Sakura-chan!"A very low voice pierced through a crowd of people.Sakura turn to the person who was calling her name even though she knew who it was.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura said.She looked at the person who was running at a fast speed that was causing a dust cloud as he ran up at her.She was greeted by a bear hug that could probably kill someone who wasn't a ninja." Hell...o to ...you too...Naruto...kun.Sakura said almost out of breath.

" Hey dope are you tring to kill the poor girl?" A voice came in.It was Uchiha Sasuke.(Yeah I put him in the story too).

" Sakura-chan!Wow you look great to day what's the reason." Naruto said eying her up and down.

She was wearing a blood red spagetti strap top and a fishnet shirt under it.Her stomach was showing alittle.She had a well tone curvy body that was loved by every young man in Konoha.She was still alittle flat though but most people loved that she was no bigger than she was because it would make her look wierd.She was wearing black baggy capri's that had a thick red line running down the bottom,and she was wearing black boots.Her hair was long again,but longer to her butt.It was in two thick braids that was twisted together into one big bun in the back of her head,with a black and red chopstick pins with ribbon at the end of them in her bun.Some of her was still covering her face,but you could see her beautiful big emerald eyes.Her lips was painted in red lip gloss making them look big and soft.Her ears had small thick silver 'o' like earrings in them.Her neck was graced with a choker that was black and had a small heart in the middle of it.To finich her off her nails was painted blood red with small white gems on them.What Naruto was think was three words:Drop dead gorgeous.Even Sasuke had to admit she looked hot.

" Yeah,thanks, my sixteenth birthday is in two weeks and my mother said I should dress up in new clothes through the entire two weeks just so she can dress me up for my sixteenth birthday.Silly huh?" Sakura said sticking out her tongue playfully." No, but you look really hot.don't you think so Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said playfully elbowing him in the shoulder.Sasuke stared at Naruto then at Sakura.he started to blush madly,but he couldn't let them know that so he turned around." I guess." He said while tring to be cold,but Sakura saw right through him.

Since she had no more love interst in the Uchiha boy after he had left.She just saw him as a close friend,yet she still added the suffix _kun_ at the end of his name just for fun to mess with him.

" Thanks,Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura said playfully yet sedctively.Shivers up from the bottom of his body to the top.He could feel blood rushing to his face and nose as he felt her touch his back slitly.He started to think things he shouldn't about her soft touch.He shook his head to earse the thoughts and turned back around to them.

That's when Naruto thought of something.

" Hey Sakura-chan, I'll take you out on you birthday okay!" Naruto shouted enthusasticly.He only did that to see what Sasuke would do.

Sasuke didn't take in what Naruto said until a few seconds later." What the hell did you just say Naruto? " Sasuke yelled." You heard me bastard,I said I'm taking Sakura out on a date you got a probelm or do you got a crush on My Sakura-chan?"Naruto yelled back.Sasuke got ready to pound his face in the ground." No I don't have a crush on Sakura-chan she's just my friend and since when is Sakura-chan YOURS,Dope!" Sasuke yelled back." She's been mine ever since you left Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled back.Sasuke then punched Naruto in the face and he landed on the ground." No Sakura-chan isn't she's mine still!" Sasuke yelled but didn't catch what he said.Naruto then got back up and did mass clone jutsu, and they all started to attack.

They was so busy fighting that they didn't see Sakura leave.

" Stupid boys who said I was either of theirs!" Sakura yelled out.everyone turned and looked at her." What are ya'll looking at you want a peice of this!" Sakura yelled out of anger shaking her fist at the crowd.Everyone then turned and went but to what they was doing.Everyone in Konoha knew that Sakura was strong after her training with Tsunda-sama and didn't want to take on her apprentice who surpassed her in strenght.

" Heck a peice of you I'd like to take on the whole thing!" A man said stepping out of the crowd.Sakura then turned around with fire in her eyes and was about to punch the creep/pervert who said that,but then she soon realized who said it.

" Genma?" Sakura said in question.

" Hey kid, Hokage-sama what to see you now." Genma said." What does she want now?" Sakura asked out of curiosity." I think she wants you in for a meeting, that's all I know.Sorry." Genma said apologeticly." Thanks and it's okay.Bye Genma." Sakura said before she disappeared in a puff of cherry blossom petals.

At the hokage's office.

Sakura knocked on the door." Come in." Tsunade-sama said." It's me Sakura Hokage-sama you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked while walking in the office.

" Oh, yes Sakura.Please sit down."Tsunade-sama commanded." Thank you." Sakura then took a sit.

" So is there a reason I'm here?" Sakura asked.She know there was a reason she just wanted to get down to business." Yes Sakura there is a reason and the reason you are here will soon all be explained when our guest arrives.So just wait patiently okay?" Tsunade-sama said.

' Guest' Sakura thought.

At the gates of Konoha.

" Who are yall and what is your business here in Konoha?" A guarded asked

" Hello,we're the _guest_ and we're here for a meeting with Hokage-sama." Said a female while taking out their passports and handing it to the guard. The male was infurated when he saw the other guard eying the female in pure lust.The guard then handed the passports back to the female and put the seal of Konoha on them." Yall may go in and enjoy your stay here in Konoha." The other guard said nicely to the female." Thanks." The female said as the guards opened the doors of Konoha.She then turned to the other guard and knee him in the stomach and said," If you look at me like that again you dog I'll make sure I'll do more than knee your stomach."The female said fiercely.The male only smirked and they walked in the village." You know you went to far right?" The male said. " He deserved it though no one looks at me like that unless I want them to,you know how I get little brother." The female said." Don't call me little." The male said seriously." Fine,but you know you love me when I say it." The female said with a wide grin.

To be continued

Author notes: please reveiw please!-


	5. Chapter 5: Special guest my foot!

**Disclaimer:Sorry but i don't own Naruto**

(author note):This is the start of the present time where Sakura will learn her secerts!Hope you enjoy.

**Last time:**

At the gates of Konoha.

" Who are yall and what is your business here in Konoha?" A guarded asked

" Hello,we're the _guest_ and we're here for a meeting with Hokage-sama." Said a female while taking out their passports and handing it to the guard. The male was infurated when he saw the other guard eying the female in pure lust.The guard then handed the passports back to the female and put the seal of Konoha on them." Yall may go in and enjoy your stay here in Konoha." The other guard said nicely to the female." Thanks." The female said as the guards opened the doors of Konoha.She then turned to the other guard and knee him in the stomach and said," If you look at me like that again you dog I'll make sure I'll do more than knee your stomach."The female said fiercely.The male only smirked and they walked in the village." You know you went to far right?" The male said. " He deserved it though no one looks at me like that unless I want them to,you know how I get little brother." The female said." Don't call me little." The male said seriously." Fine,but you know you love me when I say it." The female said with a wide grin.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the two strangers was walking down the streets of konoha,they was getting some pretty weird stares.Mostly from lovesick teenage girls and boys,others were lust and sedictive looks from young men and women.Older women was giving the female the how-dare-she-dress-like-that-look,mothers included.Men didn't care about the male they was to busy looking at the female.

What they didn't notice was that the female was getting very infuriated with the stares peolpe was giving them.Mostly she was angery with the men.

" Calm down I don't want you to repeat what you did at the gate,got it?" The male commanded." But Kenji their just asking to get a few lumps on the head.Please." The female said hissing through her gritting teeth." I don't care you are not goin to ruin our chanse at telling Sakura the truth so calm down already,Ran!" Kenji yelled through his gritting teeth." Fine I won't do anything,but can we get some lunch first?"Ran asked clinging on to her twin brother to get him to surrender with her signature puppy dog pout.Looking away from his sister to not give in to the cuteness he tried to say no,but he soon gave in and said yes." Yay! Now where can we go,oh I heard there's a place called Ichirake's thats suppose to have exellent ramen there." Ran enthusasticly yelled." Fine but not to long we have to go see the hokage got it?" Kenji said seriously knowing they shouldn't keep Tsunade-sama waiting." I gotit!" Ran yelled happily running to find the stand while dragging her brother by the hand.

" Dope why you have to say something like that in front of Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked while walking down the streets of Konoha to find Sakura." Because I knew you'd get riled up if I said something like that in front of Sakura-chan you bastard."Naruto said slyly while walking to look for Sakura aswell with Sasuke." And what's with the date thing I thought you was with Hinata-san still." Sasuke said out of curiosity looking at Naruto who was giving him a wide grin." I am still with Hinata, I just thought it would be great to spend sometime with Sakura-chan,because she's always away on missions or training and we don't get to see each other that much.That's all,why?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.Turning the other way so Naruto couldn't see him blush sightly,he said," No reason just wondering, heyDope you hungey,let's go to Ichirake's for lunch ." Sasuke said while changing the subject.Naruto just looked at him and stared at him and started to smile and said," Yeah! I was wondering when we could eat,LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled happily.Then they took off running,well at least Naruto did while leaving Sasuke in his dust." Dope." Saskue said calmingly then he began to run after him.

" Hey Ran can you slow down you are running to fast." Kenji said while still being drag by his sister." Sorry you do want to eat right and you don't want to keep Hokahe-sama waiting so I can't slow down sorry!" Ran said while not realizing she was about to run into someone.

Just as she was about to look ahead she ran into someone 'hummph'.

" Oh my goodness I am so sorry I didn't see you sorry..."Ran then stopped what she was about to say and looked at the person she had ran into.It was Hatake Kakashi." No it's all my fault I didn't see where I was going,so I'm the one who should say sorry.So sorry." Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head in an apologetic way.To be telling the truth Kakashi knew what he was doing.He let her run into him for one reason.To have her ontop of him.Don't get me wrong Kakashi is just a man to he has urges to,but in secert." Well I have to go good-bye." Ran said because her brother looked as if he was about to tire the poor man in peices. With that she grabbed her brother's hand and went back to finding the ramen stand.Kakashi then stood up and dust himself off and thought,**" That young woman,she looks just like Sakura just older with adsets"**(other meaning big boobs:hahaa)." Oh well I better get going to the Hokage's office before she kills me for being late." With that Kakashi then diappeared in smoke.

At the Hokage's office.

" You can have some green tea if you want.I'll just stick to sake." Tsunade-sama said." That's okay,I'll take it." Sakura said while getting the green tea from off the tray Shizune put down." Thank you." Sakura said thanking Shizune.

Sakura then turned to Tsunade and said," So Tsunade-sensei,why am I really here.You wouldn't just tell me to come to your office without a reason." " Yes you are correct Sakura,but I will not tell you why you are here until our guests arrive.Okay?" Tsunade said.Sakura then sat back with a pout on her face and said," Okay, but why do we have to wait on theses so called guests?"

When Tsunade was about to answer her question, Kakashi pop in the office in a puff of smoke." Yo." Kakashi greeted." Why is Kakashi-sensei here for too?" Sakura asked out of curiosity oozing out of her voice." Well,Kakashi is here is here for the meeting aswell." Tsunade said looking at Sakura." Yes Sakura I'm here for the meeting aswell." Kakashi said with a smile on his face,but was hidden by the mask he wore." But why?" Sakura said still with curiosity in her voice." That will be answered when our guest arrive. You just have to be pateint,Sakura." Tsunade said while dranking a shot of sake." What's so special about theses _guests_ that we can't start this meeting?" Sakura asked with determination to get the truth." You'll see when they arrive just be pateint.Okay?"Tsunade said while looking at Sakura again." Fine." Sakura said sarcastically while sipping her green tea.**" What's so special about _our guests_?"** Sakura thought while still sipping her tea.

To be continued

Author notes: please reveiw please! -


End file.
